reflections of the past and noise within: continuation
by 03-636 Ebullient Ancilla
Summary: the author Kaykat said i could continue this since she wasnt able to continue this so yeah enjoy! my name is mike, im a stayfield warrior engineered and designed to ensure the piece and make sure that the plan to wipe out the forest and bring the past back, problem is: i am the last of my kind, should i surrender my sword and rifle or should i follow my orders to the letter?


The forest is everything; the forest is nothing._ The forest rules all, and all rules the forest. The forest chooses its path, and the path shall choose the forest. You shall obey the rules of the forest. The forest shall obey its own rules. There is a wind in the trees, it hears all, it knows all, and it is all. This noise reminds us of the quiet times before the noise swallowed the forest. __**The forest consumes humans, and the forest gives birth to humans.**_

_The forest gives what it can give; the forest takes what it can take. The forest rules the earth, and the earth rules the forest. The rains are given by the forest, and the forest takes the rains. The water allows all to live. The noise drowns out all that was peaceful. The noise from the humans changes the forest around them. __**The humans change the forest, and the forest changes the humans.**_

_The forest does as it will, and does as its rules say. The forest is all; all is the forest. You live one with the forest young one; do not forget this. The forest is ancient; it knows more than you can ever hope too. The forest was here since the beginning. It has seen all there has been to seen. It has done all that there is to be done. It was there when the Earth fell and was reborn with the Earth. The forest goes everywhere; there is no place without raiment of the forest. __**The forest holds me in its grasp, and men hold the forest in their grasp.**_

_Without the forest, there would be no man today. The forest gave birth to man, just as it consumes them. Never ever, forget this lesson. May we turn to the dust we came from, or we shall preserver. That is the fate of human kind, to forever be in debt to the forest._

* * *

hey its me Ancilla, ok so i have permission to continue this story thanks to KayKat, she is no longer continuing this story so i am, anyway i have 'spruced' up this story and added some MAJOR changes to this story, changes worthy of just slapping this story onto FictionPress, anyway so lets go: hobey-ho lets go...

* * *

in a lone cave far off from nuetral city a stay field hibernation pod opened and a man opened his eyes revealing piercing red eyes, he slowly sat up brushing off his broad shoulders. He looked around scrutinizing his surroundings examining the moss covered walls of the cave, luckily before he went into stayfield hibernation he got one of the lower pods so he hopped out of the pod and landed on the cold cement like floor. He stood to his full hieght a good average hieght of most teenage men and growled walking towards the shimmering force field keeping things from leaving into the pure white corrider, he slammed his fist agaisnt the force field which fizzled and disappeared.

he grinned and walked down the hall hanging a left and into a locker room of sorts and walked to a locker with the name

'Sovanson'

stamped on it, he opened the locker revealing a helmet and set of gear painted black the helmet itself was a work of art having a small screen that was mounted on a little mount over where the left eye would be, he slipped on the armor and the little screen that completely covered his left eye flickered on showing an image of (i forget her name sorry) the girl from the past (i feel like an idiot when i find out i will re-edit this) he smiled and muttered

"Time to go back to hibernation my friend"

he grabbed a pistol that fired explosive rounds and put it on a holster by his side then grabbed a Katana he left in his locker and strapped it on then a 3 round burst rifle along with several clips and said

"Hunting time"

* * *

ok lemme know what you think along with any critism by leaving a review :) TALLY-HO!


End file.
